undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Bratty and Catty
Bratty and Catty ( , ) are a pair of vendors that can be found in an alley to the right of the MTT Resort. They are best friends, often saying the same lines or finishing sentences for each other (usually in the American valley-girl dialect), and both are big fans of Mettaton. They have several wares found from the Garbage Dump, including the Mystery Key. Profile Appearance Bratty is a tall, green alligator monster that wears a primarily pink shawl with yellow and blue details on the sides. She has yellow hair that flows into curls. Catty is a plump purple cat creature who wears a set of blue overalls with yellow buttons and tufts of yellow hair coming out from under it on either side. She has black hair with a blue streak in it, and a yellow earring on her left ear. Main Story Neutral and True Pacifist Route Bratty and Catty sell items to the protagonist including a weapon, armor, and healing items. Catty mentions that they get all of their wares from the Garbage Dump and that it is good garbage. Genocide Route In the Genocide Route, Bratty and Catty leave their store. The text when entering the store reads, "But like. Nobody came and stuff." They have left a note written with gel pens saying that they left, and if someone is reading the note, Alphys took them somewhere safe and that whoever is reading the note should not even THINK about stealing their stuff. Regardless, the protagonist can still take goods and money. Dialogue Neutral and True Pacifist Route Post-Pacifist Genocide Route Gallery Bratty&CattyTshirtScheme.jpg | Bratty and Catty design on a cotton shirt, "So Hyped" which is sold on Fangamer Bratty&CattyTankTop.jpg | Bratty and Catty design on a women's tank top, "So Hyped Tank" which is sold on Fangamer Trivia * Bratty and Catty's names are both actual words. Bratty can describe a spoiled, impudent, and ill-mannered child (most likely referring to Bratty's lack of formality and respect). Catty can mean either "deliberately hurtful in one's remarks" (referring to how some dialogue can be seen as intentionally disrespectful) or "catlike" (referring to their appearance and demeanor). The names "Bratty" and "Catty" also rhyme with each other. * Bratty and Catty bear a resemblance to the characters of Caroline Wesbox and Max Black (respectively) on the CBS Show 2 Broke Girls. Conspicuous similarities include that both sets of friends are: ** A blonde and a brunette ** One tall and lean, one shorter and plump ** Down on their luck, trying to make their fortune ** Mildly ditzy in mannerisms and dialogue * If "Bratty" is typed for the character's name, the response becomes "Like, OK I guess." * If "Catty" is typed for the character's name, the response becomes "Bratty! Bratty! That's MY name!" * Their apparent species are puns; Catty is an alley cat, and Bratty is an alley-gator, and they talk like v'''alley' girls''. * They can both be seen in the True Pacifist Ending Credits watching Mettaton's stage show.https://youtu.be/8yru0mRndqY?t=31m9s de:Bratty und Catty es:Catty y Bratty fr:Gatty et Catty ja:Bratty and Catty pl:Bratty i Catty ru:Брэтти и Кэтти uk:Бретті і Кетті zh:鱷鱷和貓貓 Category:Hotland